


An entourage and a single groupie

by Blackprose



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bar Scene, Goofy scenario, M/M, Prompt Based, light hearted fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackprose/pseuds/Blackprose
Summary: “My… friend’s an actor,” Yoosung says, dejectedly. There are two reasons he’s so annoyed by Zen’s entourage, but he doesn’t truly want to give attention to those thoughts right now. She must be here for Zen.  “He’s over there if you’re looking for him.” It’s the only thing that makes sense, logically.“Hum,” she says disappointedly as she taps her chin, lip gloss coating the pad of her index finger. “No, I’m looking more for someone else. I don’t know what they look like, though, so this probably… look, I don’t know what my chances are.”Or basically, when Zen and Yoosung try to find out if that cute stranger is actually Seven in a dress.





	An entourage and a single groupie

**Author's Note:**

> I got a prompt on tumblr and took it a little too far. Definitely not the ship I intended to write but enjoyed it a lot anyway.  
> Prompt was "what's the matter, sweetie?" submitted by italian-love-cake on tumblr, thanks for your ask! :D

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★: T_T

Yoosung★: where is everybody

Yoosung★: i thought everyone said they were coming tonight?

Yoosung★: Jumin?

Yoosung★: Jaehee….

Yoosung★: SEVEN?

Yoosung★: Oh zen’s here

Yoosung★: k nvm he got stopped by some fans

Yoosung★: [attachment]

Yoosung snaps a selfie of himself leaning on the bar, head tilted to the side. After days of overnighters in the library, he just wanted an evening to enjoy himself. His final exam was stressful, and his bleeding cuticles could attest to that fact. When faced with a test he barely knew the answers to, his nail beds suddenly became eons more interesting. Now, he’s slithered his way into the too-big booth at the bar because his so-called friends were supposed to be here.

Yoosung groans, nose to the greasy bar table, and switches his phone off. No one was online anyway. He’ll just wait here silently until Zen decides to wander over. The conversation he can already anticipate Zen engaging him in is making Yoosung preemptively annoyed. Good to know everyone else is doing just fantastic with their new lead role; and their new business opportunity; and their new bakery and new romance. Everyone in the RFA was doing well except for him... and Seven, maybe. Nothing new or exciting seems to have happened to him.

Maybe that’s why Seven is the only person Yoosung’s been wanting to spend time with lately. Easier to saturate yourself with sadness when he’s around. Contrary to what everyone in the RFA thinks, Yoosung’s seen glimpses of who he really is from that greasy red hair and garbage littered apartment.

Yeah… Seven gets it. Everyone else only has expectations of him, Zen especially. He always wants Yoosung to eat better or exercise more. His inspiration does the exact opposite for Yoosung, though.

The phone pings at the same time a stranger slides into the booth next to him. Yoosung glances out of the corner of his eye as he checks his phone.

707 has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom

Yoosung★: are u close

707: hehehe

707: idk if i should share something so personalllllll

707:  hohooh

Yoosung★: come on ive seen ur underwear

707: GASP

707: fine since u wreNCHED THE TRUTH FROM MY LIPS

707: just joy riding my babe~

Yoosung★: what

Yoosung★: w/o me?

707: hahahah

707: eheheheheh

707: i am a beautiful single lady who dont need no man

Yoosung★: just get here soon

Yoosung★: pls

Yoosung★: T_T

Yoosung★ has left the chatroom

He looks up to see the most striking person sitting beside him, phone sitting in perfectly manicured hands as the nails clack on the screen. He had forgotten someone had moved into the seat opposite him in this booth. However, that long red hair and skirt aren’t enough to fool anyone, especially when that glazed over stare is the same one Yoosung has caught Seven wearing as he works on code on the computer. Yoosung squints in thought. The lighting here is dark, and that red hair definitely looks like more of a muted brown than Seven’s usual blood curdle ginger. Her hair is curled, perfect little ringlets that differ significantly from the straight wig Seven prefers.

In a valiant effort not to be fooled again, Yoosung decides that there’s more than a 50% chance this is Seven in a new outfit. He lifts up his phone again.

Yoosung★ has entered the chatroom.

Yoosung★: are you here

707:Huh

707:Huh huh  huh huh huh

707:No babe

Yoosung★: are u sure

Zen has entered the chatroom.

Zen: I’m here - just gonna be kinda late

Yoosung★: k

Zen: K..?

Yoosung★: ya i saw u w ur fan girls

Yoosung★: anyway seven ru here tho

Yoosung★: be serious

707: serious is a middle name

707: is that ohw the phrase goes

707: oh wait lemme fix.

707: serious is asldjhas

707 has left the chatroom.

Well, that answers nothing. Yoosung peeks over the top of his phone, trying to be nonchalant. She’s still on her phone, probably hasn’t looked up once. It’s making the sparkles on her eyelids look even brighter from the screen’s reflected light.  

“Um,” Yoosung sits up straight, suddenly unsure if this stranger noticed him slouching over in his nicest button up t-shirt. “Hello?”

The girl looks up, eyes more brown than golden. Actually, no, wait... they’re golden, but in that honeyed kind of way. Eye contact with strangers is intimidating, though, so he looks back down at the table in front of him. She tilts her head, confused, and then turns her phone back on, the screen illuminating her face and those eyes that look so familiar.

“Hey,” she says softly, almost uninterestedly as she types away. One look at the chatroom on his phone shows 707 as offline, yet this girl is messaging away.

“Do you… know… someone?” Yoosung stumbles over his words.

“Yeah…?”

“S-someone here?”

"Yeah."

"Oh." Yoosung picks at his cuticles. "You know... someone...?"

“Yeah - kinda. Someone famous.”

Yoosung suspects she’d sound bored if she wasn’t so confused by his half completed sentences.

“My… friend’s an actor,” Yoosung says, dejectedly. There are two reasons he’s so annoyed by Zen’s entourage, but he doesn’t truly want to give attention to those thoughts right now. She must be here for Zen.  “He’s over there if you’re looking for him.” It’s the only thing that makes sense, logically.

“Hum,” she says disappointedly as she taps her chin, lip gloss coating the pad of her index finger. “No, I’m looking more for someone else. I don’t know what they look like, though, so this probably… look, I don’t know what my chances are.”

The way she tilted her phone in her hands, and the shy way she smiled looked so unlike anyone he actually knew that he forgot he was suspicious of her. For a moment.

So, she isn’t looking for Zen. Yoosung looks around the bar. It could be anyone here, but it isn’t like this place is packed yet. He can pick out most people by their hair colour, or what drink they have in their hand. By this bar’s standards, it isn’t anywhere near peak time. Why can’t she find who she is looking for?

“I can help. Who are you looking for?”

She sets her phone face down on the table and tucks her chin towards her chest, eyes pouty and doe eyed under her lashes.

“Promise you won’t laugh?” she whispers. It’s quiet under the music.

Without thinking, Yoosung extends his pinky.

“Pinky promise.”

She smiles and entwines her pinky with his. Her skin is warm and smooth, and the smile she gives is sheepish, accompanied by a small tilt as her curls bounce. She’s cute, Yoosung finds himself thinking, with an undefined mix of envy and awe.

“I’m looking for SupermanYoosung.”

“Superman…”

“Yoosung, yeah!” she chirps pleasantly, tips of her fingers touching together.

An opportune moment for Zen to intervene, two drinks in hand. He slides in beside Yoosung, arm sliding around the seat behind Yoosung’s shoulders. Not quite touching, because Zen’s agent said he can’t touch anyone in public, not even friends. In what must have been a quick decision, Zen hands his beer, a drink obviously meant for him, to Yoosung and slides Yoosung’s normal choice of a piña colada to the girl in front of him.

One look at Zen’s red eyes shows a grimace, like he was trying not to make things awkward, but regretted his decision in case his new agent found out. Acclaimed actor Zen bought a random girl a drink in a bar. But wait - maybe she isn’t random. Yoosung can already read the imaginary headlines.

“Who’s this lovely sight?” Zen says jovially, winking towards the girl as she inspects the drink he set in front of her.

“Uh, Z-zen, this is…” Yoosung points to her, palm up because she never did, in fact, give her name.

“Mary,” she offers, tentatively raising the drink to her lips. “Mm, what is this?”

“A piña colada, perfect mix of sweet and exotic,” Zen sighs as he stretches his arms, fingertips brushing Yoosung’s shoulder in a way he should find reassuring. Zen directs his attention towards Mary when he speaks. “Speaking of…”

Yoosung takes this moment to duck down underneath Zen’s arm and pull out his phone.

Yoosung★: is that seven

Yoosung★:  thats seven right

Yoosung★: ZEN IS IT SEVEN

Yoosung interrupts their small conversation they were having literally over his head to nonchalantly show his phone screen to Zen. Zen frowns and pulls out his phone, which allows Yoosung to drop back into the conversation seamlessly.

“You were looking for Superman?”

“Yeah! My sources said he was here tonight!”

“Sources?”

“Hehe, secret.”

Zen and Yoosung exchange a dubious look as Yoosung checks his phone again.

Zen has entered the chatroom.

Zen: idk kinda looks like him

Zen: he makes a cute girl remember

Yoosung★: HEY

Zen: ???

Yoosung★: grr

Zen: not as cute as you i get it

Yoosung looks back up at the girl. He waits for Zen to engage her in conversation again as he just watches the way she acts, waiting for any tell that this Mary isn’t who she says she is. He can’t bring himself to look down at her chest, though. Seven’s fake boobs felt scarily how he imagined boobs felt. He does not want to relive the memory of when Seven forced Yoosung to touch the chest piece strapped onto his naked chest.

“So, are you going to help me find Superman?” she asks. Yoosung literally squeaks, stopped from jumping out of his seat completely by a grounding hand on his shoulder. He shrugs Zen’s hand off his shoulder.

“Yeah, actually, you found him…?” Yoosung says meekly, one eye closed in a wince like he expects to get hit.  As it turns out, he does; in her excitement, she punches him in the arm.

“What?!” she exclaims, practically dropping her drink on him. “Oh my goodness, can we take a selfie? Can I post it to the boards?” She grabs her phone and opens the camera app. When she lifts it up to snap a photo of her giving the peace sign, she falters and lowers the phone before squinting her eyes at him. “Wait, you need to prove it to me first. I’ve been tricked before.”

“You have!?” Yoosung almost spits out his drink, taken completely aback by the idea that someone has pretended to be him. It would be flattering if it wasn’t so unnerving.

“Hiya, I’m late,” Seven says nonchalantly, no apology on his lips as he slides a smuggled in bottle of Ph.D. pepper from his sweater onto the table. He barely comments on the unknown woman, probably assuming she was one of Yoosung’s friends.

Huh. So… she wasn’t Seven in disguise. Yoosung doesn’t know which thought mortifies him more. From the look on Zen's face, it's clear they mirror that sentiment.

Yoosung ends up proving his status by showing his official account via the LOLOL app he downloaded on his phone. It lets him keep in touch with his guild on the go. 

Yoosung gives the beer back to Zen after a few sips of pretending it tasted like anything other than… well, bad. Zen sheepishly smiles and whispers in his ear that he couldn’t think of another way to make it look innocuous. He buys Yoosung three piña coladas to make up for it, and urges him to take selfies with the fan for her personal collection since he looks extra cute tonight in that button up top.

Tipsy and flirtatious, Yoosung wraps an arm around Mary and enjoys watching her blush; while simultaneously wishing he could make someone else he knew blush like that. This must be how Zen feels around his entourage.

She snaps a few shaky selfies. And curiously enough, her posts to the official forums just keep failing, so she’ll have to upload them at home.

“What a shame,” Seven bemoans and discreetly winks at the two of them across the table as he sips on his pop. Yoosung relaxes when she finally decides to leave and he thanks Seven for interrupting her cell phone signal so quickly.

There’s a certain amount of anonymity Superman Yoosung would like to maintain, after all.

At the end of the evening, Zen overrides Seven’s offer to drive them home at mach speed and somehow gets Yoosung onto his motorcycle, hands enveloped tightly around his hips as he drives. Yoosung leans against the doorway to his dormroom apartment, completely unaware of how exactly they got here from the motorcycle. It felt like teleportation; warm and leathery-smelling teleportation.

“She thought I was cute,” Yoosung says dreamily with a giggle.

“Oh no, do I have competition?” Zen whispers, eyes narrowed as he leans over Yoosung with a hand placed firmly on his lower back to stop him from collapsing as he sways too much.

Yoosung tries pushing Zen by the shoulder and fails astronomically. He doesn’t notice as the world swims around him.

“I really… Zen, I really thought that was Seven,” Yoosung says in earnest shock, words slurred.

“Guess not,” Zen hums in return. “Wanna unlock the door so I can tuck you in?”

Yoosung pauses, watching Zen’s face. It’s no secret Zen is attractive. It’s just weirdly grounding when the world feels like it’s spinning and all Yoosung can focus on is what’s inches away from him.

“What's the matter, sweetie? Checking me out?” Then, in response to Yoosung’s deeply contemplative look, Zen continues on worriedly. “I toned it down with my fans and tried to sit as close to you as I can, but, like... they can’t really know, y’know? It’d ruin-”

“Your reputation,” Yoosung completes sagely, having heard it enough in the past. He pulls Zen in by the collar of his leather jacket and snakes his arms around his back and the inside of his clothes, warm from his body heat. “I’m not mad,” he murmurs softly, even though at one point in their relationship, he’d definitely have been angry. Instead he continues drunkenly mumbling into the soft, cologne scented fabric of Zen’s shirt.

“You took care of me,” Yoosung slurs. “You, buff actor man, took care of me, little gamer... no, cute gamer b-boy - _man_... and, and, and I’m jealous of you.”

“For being so pretty?” Zen adds, hand resting on the nape of his neck. Yoosung loves being held like that. A drunken smile breaks out on his face. He had more to say to Zen, more about how amazing he is, but it all falls out of his brain like sand in a broken hourglass.

“Hehe, yeah,” Yoosung blushes as Zen kisses his forehead. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Blackprose](https://blackprose.tumblr.com/) on tumblr and [@LikelyRogue](https://twitter.com/LikelyRogue) on Twitter.
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please read my other works!


End file.
